Angel of my Nightmare
by ArizonaAlexander
Summary: *RENAMED*Celeste a nobody becomes the life of the party with McFly. But is she loosing control?
1. maple tree

**Don't own McFly**

The scene sets in with a young girl or a young woman, that's what her parents call her, with a guitar in a big maple tree that sits in the middle of a giant corn field. Behind her lays a big white farm house. You know the classic kind with a wrap around porch. But she's facing another house a blue one in the style similar to that of the white house (no not DC). She knows the boy that lives there. Well ok not Know Know but she knows of him.

He's one of the most amazing boys she has ever set her eyes on. He lives in California and his parents are rich by some means she doesn't know of. All she knows is that they're here for the summer. That boy is her musical inspiration. She could sit in that tree and sings about him all day long, and that's what she planned to do that summer until that amazing boy had the nerve to sneak up on her and discover her in that big tree one day.

"Excuse me uh miss . . ." the blonde boy said. At this Celestial jumped and her face turned bright red as she looked down at the boy. "Umm yes" Celeste asked. "You're really good! Did uh did you write that? I'm Tyler by the way" he asked amazed. She just shook her head Celeste really didn't know how to talk to that boy she never actually imagined meeting him. "You know my dad's a record executive out in LA I think you should really sing for him. I I mean you don't have to but you totally should!" At this Celeste just stuttered "well uh I'm . . . I don't know uh I don't sing for people."

Flash forward a few months Celestial is recording a new song called cotton mouth. She really couldn't be luckier her and Tyler have become friends even though he still does most of the talking. After recording she'll be finished with her first album and after that they already have her shipped off to England to be the opening act of McFly. The company decided to let her practice her stage performance over there so she could get practice before she did any shows in the US.

But first they send her home to let her cool down from her recording sessions and give her time to pack. Somehow though she finds herself back in that tree though, that big maple where it all started. And somehow also that blonde boy found his way right back underneath that tree. Huffing and Puffing Tyler stood there as Celeste finished her song. Then finally he asked "So are you ready for the big tour?" "Must be exciting!" Celeste as shy as ever simply nodded her head. Tyler let out a sigh of frustration "Why do you never talk to me? Am I that scary, do I stink, is it because I found you and you didn't want to be but can't say no to people so now you're taking it all out on me?" Celeste opened her eyes wide and fiercely shook her head no. "Well I don't know how you feel about me but I love you. I use to watch you. Before I even talked to you I felt like I knew your soul. Don't you feel that connection?" And wouldn't you know it as movie magic picture damn perfect as that little speech was she couldn't think of a single freaking thing to say to the most amazing boy ever. So all Celestial did was sit inn that big maple tree and watch that boy make his way back to his house as she heard her tour bus honking its horn in the back round.

Celeste had time on the plane to rethink her big mistake with Tyler. But going to England was her new beginning she was going to talk more and be more inviting and she was NOT going to freeze up around boys! Especially around McFly!

The boys stood in a secluded corner of the busy London airport.

"So we're looking for a blonde, five eight, American girl right?" Harry asked

"Yea but what's her name again." Dougie asked "Celestial, sounds spacey. She looked pretty hot in her pictures." Tom said

"Ha spacey you should write for the dictionary." Said Danny as he held up a sign that said Celestial. "Oh you're so funny" Tom shot back. "Look her planes in the gate" Harry said excitedly.

The boys all ran over to where the passengers were getting off. A woman with screaming children exited, and then a business man, lots of tired people but then a tired sandy blonde headed girl exited. She was dressed in some old blue jeans ripped at the knees with a loose Helly Hanson whit fleece jacket zipped all the way up with some white addidas somas on. All the boys cheered as Celeste made her way over to them.

Celeste couldn't believe she had to meet them like this. Her hair was a mess and she felt totally gross after six hours on a plane. But she put on her best smile that would make her emerald eyes shine and stuck out her hand and introduced herself to her new family for six months.

"Hi I'm Celeste"

"Nice to meet you I'm Tom"

"Danny"

"Harry"

"Dougie"

"It's nice to meet wy'all. Thanks for letting me come on tour with you."

Danny stepped forward "With a face like that how could we say no."

At that everyone laughed. Celeste thought they all seemed really nice but she still had that nervous feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why, she didn't feel nervous to meet them they weren't that amazing guy from back home. Actually she felt at ease with them.

"So" Harry suggested "How about we grab your bags and get out of here. Then we can get a bite to eat at our first venue."

"Which we will have to show you seeing that we'll be there an extra week to practice before we actually have a show." Spoke up Danny

"Yea sounds great I'm super excited to see it!" She smiled and the boys all smiled back as they walked off. But she couldn't help to notice Dougie's lack of 'enthusiasm' at her presence. She couldn't understand it maybe he was bummed about her being there. 'Great' Celeste thought 'I already made a bad impression on one.'

**Okay guys I need Major help with this story who should she be with. Give me some ideas on what should go on while on tour. I'm thinking a little rough housing from the fans for Celeste in the beginning. HELP and Review. Thanks!**


	2. McFly and me

**Don't own McFly **

The boys and Celeste finally arrived at the venue. She stepped in and was basically amazed!

"Oh My Gosh, This place is huge!! And we sold out?" Celeste sat on the steps "Huh I don' know." Then she looked off in a daze.

"Don't know what?" asked Tom

"If I can believe this, I mean I went from sitting in a corn field o sing on concrete stairs in an arena I'M playing at!"

"Yeah it gives you the chills doesn't it? Looking at the stage from way back here still gets me excited."

"Hey Tom Celeste come on!" Danny's echoing voice rang through the air. Then Harry and Dougie screamed as they held each others hands and jumped off the stage. Celeste laughed as her and Tom ran toward the stage. Danny came up to hem guitar in hand and gave it to Celeste.

"Well come on then, show us what ya got."

Celeste smiled grabbed the guitar and climbed the stairs to the brightly lit multicolored stage as she let out a nervous breath of air. Once on stage she faced her small crowd. As the lights all came into the center it was like a bolt of electricity ran through her body. She started the smooth chords to her song walked up to her microphone and began.

"Its days like these that I miss

Minutes gone by that leave me askin why

But its single moments that can make you insignificantly seem so small

There's been weeks gone by that I know you haven't thought to call

And months have passed that I just won't remember . . . hmm Baby

So take my hand and make this whole thing count

Cause if it ever ends, I don't wanna feel left out.

Or else the world will have passed by and I can't sit to think back

And have it all go black."

A larger applause broke out than possible for four people. Celeste looked down and saw some of the crew also watching and clapping along with McFly.

"That was great" "Absolutely beautiful" "You'll do great" "I give it a ten"

'Wow' Celeste thought as she smiled 'even Dougie said something nice'

Celeste hopped off the stage and said as she walked right on by the boys.

"Thanks if things go that well tonight I should have all the confidence in the world, and" she smiled as she turned her head and kept walking "an ego to match. Now I'd like seven clean towels I'll be in my dressing room."

"Well look whose high and mighty now" Harry said as all the boys laughed and shook their heads.

Later on in Celeste's dressing room as she was checking all the goodies given to her there was a knocking on her door. Celeste continued picking through a basket.

"Come on in"

"Towel boy, is it clear?" Danny asked as he came in with his hands over his eyes.

"Ha yea I'm already in uh well I'm changed for he concert" she laughed "what do you call stage clothes? Costumes?" She would hardly call her low ride hip hugger jeans and belly baseball tee. She wouldn't wear this outside but it still wasn't costume.

"Well what ever you call it you look great! I just came to say good luck"

He leaned in and kissed her quickly. Celeste blushed and said thanks. Then she grabbed her guitar and headed for back stage.


	3. Tell them that

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks!**

Celeste finished getting a round of hugs from the boys and Harry even went out and introduced her. Which might not have been the best idea since well you know people started screaming so loud that you could barley hear her name be said. It took literally a stage manager pushing her out there to realize it was time.

Celeste stepped into the light like she had done just hours before. The crowed calmed as she introduced her song. As those chords started she began to sing but half way through the crowed began to boo. But she persisted; though as she walked across the stage a little girl threw a cup at her. Celeste finished her set and calmly got off the stage. She made it through all the people trying to console her and went into her dressing and shut the door.

From there she didn't cry she was stronger than that. It was just a bunch of love struck teenage girls who wanted to see the boys. It didn't matter, 'did it?' she thought. She calmed down and went out with everyone to watch the show. Fletch was there

"Hey there's the pop princess, rough crowd I heard. Sorry"

"Yea me too but hey it happens right"

"Unfortunately, but at least you're up you finished and didn't let them get to you. I mean you realize how talented you are right."

Celeste smiled "humph tell them that" as she pointed to the crowed, now a lot more enthusiastic, and continued watching the show. The boys were killing it out there and she was so in to the show, she understood all the love struck girls now. They were funny, talented, good-looking, and just a great band in general. She loved watching Harry play the drums he made some of the most Hilarious faces while playing. But as funny as the faces were he was still hot. He was almost male modelish looking. Dougie opened up on stage and also in a weird way grew up a slight serious side showed when he would concentrate on playing. Tom was such a pro he just played the heck out of every song and you could tell he wrote them because he showed all the emotions each song held. Then Danny was well himself on stage he would run over and kiss Dougie and make stupid jokes between songs. Plus she had to admit his voice was sexy and not that bad of a kisser.

It was the end of the show and Celeste went to the guy's dressing room to talk.

"Hey guys nice show! I was impressed." Celeste stated as she peeked her head in around the door.

"Celeste! Come on in" Dougie said as he pulled her to sit on the couch.

"Sorry about the rough start." Tom mumbled

"Oh it's alright that girl was lucky I didn't throw my guitar in retaliation."

Everyone laughed

"Aww poor Celeste, group hug!" Harry laughed as everyone piled on her.

"Ahhh okay! I'm good! All better now! Uhh god you all stink! I'm gonna have take a shower now!"

"Group shower" Harry and Danny said together as the rest applauded the idea.

"Oh yea that's hot!" Celeste said "But seriously I'm gonna take a shower now, four songs and I'm super gross."

"And seriously, group shower!" Danny said and grabbed her acting like hey were walking to the shower.

"Danny" Celeste whined "You're all gross and so am I let go I REALLY want to take a shower."

"Let her go but after words lets hit a club! After this we've got a few small towns so we won't really be able to get out." Tom suggested and the rest agreed

Celeste was putting on make-up after she got out of the shower. She had no idea what to wear; she had never been to a night club. Matter of fact the latest thing to stay open in her town was a gas station and it was only open till eleven. She had watched TV and had seen what girls wear when they go to clubs but she wasn't sure if that was exaggerated or not. So she put on some light purple eyeliner and blue eye shadow. She pulled her long honey blonde hair in a pony tail and put on a plain light blue spaghetti strap tight fitting dress. She then put on a black long sleeve loose knit crocheted cover up with some tall black knee high boots.

She stepped out into the hall and walked to guys dressing room. They were all ready to go.

"Well I'm glad we let you clean up, you look beautiful darling." Harry said in a mock posh accent.

"Shall we go then" Celeste suggested as they all went and got into the limo.

**Next up the club. Hmm. . .what will happen?**


	4. How Harry met Sally

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks!**

The limopulled up to the cluband all the guys got out and then Danny helped Celeste out. She was amazed there were TONS of cameras making it really hard to see. She held on to Danny's arm for support, if she let go she figured she'd probably run into a pole.

"Oh my god, I can't even see!"

"Just smile and keep holding on"

"Are we at least close to the door?"

"Yep, there!"

Danny grabbed the door from Dougie and they all pilled all went in they momentarily paused by the door. The club was a lot darker so it took her eyes a while to adjust but once they did she was delighted to see all the people and colorful lights. Looking around there was a huge dance floor that had a big oval bar in the center. Along the wall were tons of tables and booths, some of the tables were the really tall kind and they had dancing polls in the middle. It was absolutely swamped. But in the very back there was a clear staircase that led up to a loft.

"Come on lets go to the VIP area!" Tom shouted and grabbed Celeste away from Danny who she still had a hold of.

"VIP, wow who knew we were so special" laughed Celeste

"Can't be mixing with the common, they carry diseases of the awful sort." Dougie said as he walked through the crowed with his head up.

They made their way up the stairs to the VIP section. There was another bar on the side opposite of the stairs. There were tables in the middle and the dance floor was on either side half in the back and half in the front that over looked the Dance floor below. They grabbed a table closer to the front.

"I can grab drinks what does everyone want?"

"Beer" Danny said

"Same" Dougie mumbled as searched the floor.

"Captain and Cola" said Tom

"Umm . . ." Celeste acted like she was trying to make up her mind but she had never drank before but once again her boring life of watching to much TV came in handy so she did what and SEX and the City fan would do.

"Cosmopolitan."

Harry smirked and at first and that made Celeste feel a little nervous 'that is what that drink was called wasn't it Oh I should have stuck with a daiquiri' Then Harry finally spoke up.

"I figured you'd be a girly drinker."

Celeste just smiled and let out a small breath as she watched him leave for the bar. She was really trying to act more mature and not knowing a drink would lead to them knowing that she had never drunk before or gone to club and that all would make her seem like the big fat boring baby that she had become and just like back home she'd be all alone because who would want to hang out with a country bumpkin baby. This was definantly not what she wanted. The rest of them were really just kind of leaning on chairs around the table they had thrown their coats over them to show the table was claimed. Harry came back with their drinks and they hit the dance floor. They all danced together at times and other times the boys would take turns dancing with Celeste. A few times other guys came up to Celeste and danced with her and the boys found other girls to dance with, but all the while Celeste and the guys had been grabbing more drinks between each dance. She tried the Cosmo, appletini's, and after a while she just grabbed some beer. Which made her feel slightly free and also after that while she found herself dancing, well really hanging on to Harry for dear life because the room was spinning super fast and Celeste wanted off.

"Harry, please take me home I need to get off 'hiccup' this spinny thingy" she giggled.

Harry smiled and laughed

"Well you're a little trashed aren't you? Can't handle all the booze?"

To this Celeste just giggled again

"I'll tell the guys we're leaving come on"

Celeste grabbed her coat and Harry came over and got his. The other guys decided to stay. Tom stayed to make sure the other two actually came back and the other two stayed because well if you were swamped by tons of drunken girls you just wouldn't leave for one girl would you? Rhetorical don't answer.

Harry and Celeste made it out of the club with Celeste giggling the whole way. This time there was no cameras. 'Thank god' Harry thought because a picture of Celeste hanging all over him right now wouldn't be good. They hopped in a taxi and drove for about ten minutes till the taxi pulled over and they got out. Harry paid the driver and was supporting her as they began to walk down the street.

"Wait we're not at the right place calls the cab back?" Celeste slurred and waived to hail a cab. But Harry pulled her back

"I thinks it's best if you got some air don't you"

"Hehe yea it feels amazing out here." She said as she left him and began spinning down the empty side walk. Harry laughed but soon lunged forward to catch her as she started to stumble. But she ended up pushing him up against the wall after he caught her. Celeste laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder as she rubbed his chest looked up at him and said

"You know Harry I think you really sexy when you play those drums."

"Ha well that's nice"

"Do you think I'm nice Harry?"

"Let's just keep walking"

As he pushed off the wall to get walking she kissed him full and hard on the lips.

Then she whispered "You kiss really sexy too" then giggled and started walking down the street again. Harry was stunned and followed her as he blushed furiously.

**Well next I'll tell you that there gonna make it back all alone but what will happen? Any Ideas?**


	5. it ends well

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks!**

Well they safely made it back to venue. But Celeste drunkenly kept pushing Harry.

"Harry, please hold me I'm so tired!"

"No, I need to get you sobered up."

"Come on Harry don't you love me any more" she pleaded leaning against him

"Celeste you're just a kid."

"Just a kid! I'm not a kid, being in high school doesn't make me a kid Harry. I can take care of myself! Now thank you very much Mr. Judd but I should be heading for bed." Celeste turned to make her dramatic grown up exit but found it rather hard to do drunk. She turned much too fast and found her self stumbling again to which Harry caught her again.

"For being able to take care of your self I sure have had to help you a lot tonight."

"Well no one can do everything by themselves and realizing that is part of being an adult."

"I suppose but simply leaving should be able to be done by ones self."

"Which I can do if you'd let me go"

Celeste pushed Harry and began to run away down the hall. Harry chased after her.

"Celeste stop! We need to sober you up more." She kept running but Harry stopped

"Now see this is childish you are just a kid, running away because I upset you! This is stupid you are stupid."

Now to this Celeste stopped and turned and Harry quickly to large advancing steps toward her.

"How dare you call me that!" she slurred

"Well I wouldn't call you that if you didn't act like it"

It was easy to tell that the alcohol had a hold of Celeste because her emotion quickly changed again. She collapsed against Harry chest crying.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry forgive me please just please don't hate me for my childish behavior." She said laying her head on his shoulder soaking his jacket.

"Shush, I don't hate you. I just don't want you to run away." He said moving her head to look her in the eyes.

"Thank You." She said than kissed him for the second time that night. This time he wrapped his arms around her. That stupid deer in the headlights charm of hers had, with a little help from the alcohol, worked on him. Though maybe for only a moment in the night he decided that night he loved her and as he changed positions so that he had Celeste pinned to the wall he asked her to come back to his room.

"Celeste I know you're not a kid. You are most definitely not a kid and I don't want to treat you like one." He said as laid a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Harry?"

"Celeste"

He looked into her eyes then walked her down the hall to his room. He picked her up and softly laid her on the bed. Then he threw off his coat which caused the door, which had a number one on it, to shut. (What happens behind said closed door stays behind said door.)

As the night wore on the other boys came back and quickly went to sleep but none of them would have ever guessed what was behind door number one.

The next morning Celeste opened her eyes and let out a small screech when she realized were she was and who she was with. Harry of course woke to her scream.

"Wha? What's the matter Celeste?"

"Me being here!" She looked at him wide eyes.

"Did we have . . . sex?" she whispered the last part especially low.

Harry grinned a dumb half grin and shook his head yes. Before last night she was a virgin and apparently Celeste tried more new things last night than what she bargained for.

"Oh wow"

"Glad I could make that type of impression" Harry said as he leaned in to kiss her but Celeste backed up and fell off the bed. Harry let out a small laugh as Celeste let out a small humph. She stood and gathered some of the sheets around her body.

"Don't look at me" she shrieked

"A bit late for modesty love"

She blushed

"Well it shouldn't be." She mumbled with her back to him then slowly she turned back around to face him and asked

"Harry do you think we could just forget this happened I mean since I can't even remember it, it would just make things less awkward you know." She sounded almost apologetic.

Truth be told Harry thought this would be the beginning of something. He liked that she was a little childish he felt like he could protect her then and he liked that too. But like the real man he was he sucked it up and let it all go.

"Sure it's only fair."

**Next chapter will be about moving on and Celeste would have already gone back to her room. Okay?**


	6. gangsta bitch

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks!**

It was a new day; Celeste had stepped off her tour bus and took a deep cleansing breath. She couldn't help but smile the crowds were finally starting to warm up to her, nobody knew about her and Harry, and he acted like everything was okay so she figured it must be. Yes, it was indeed a good day to be alive. The boy's tour bus pulled up next to hers and she smiled as they stepped off.

"New venue new jitters" she said

"Don't worry, you're on your way up and this is usually an easy crowd." Danny said as he wrapped his arm around her. Then they all walked towards the arena. As usual it was ginormous she was getting used to that. As they all took a moment to look around Celeste suggested going out and walking around town.

"We could do that but it's not really the town you wanna walk around too long. Especially since it's getting dark." Said Tom

"Yes, because a stab wound could really bring down the mood." Dougie offered.

Everyone just laughed.

"Come on guys we've got a few hours before dark and I've never been here." Then she did her famous puppy dog face got down on her knees and begged. "PPPPLLLLLEEEAAASSSEE!"

"Okay Okay Okay! We can go" Harry laughed

They had all been walking around town seeing the sites and shopping but now they were sitting down mostly just people watching.

"Look at that guy he's got a horrible fauxhaw!" Celeste laughed

"You know what goes great with that a bubble beard."

"What?" laughed Dougie

"A bubble beard because that's the hair a little kid gets when he's in the bath."

They were all laughing

"Okay check out that chick she totally has a Hitler mustache!" dougie noticed

"Oh My Gosh she so does."

"Guys we should probably get back, it's already semi dark" Tom said

"Yeah, let's go. Thanks for taking me out though I just really had to get out."

"No problem, we're pretty much your body guards now." Danny said in an official tone.

"Ha yea kinda I didn't mean for that to happen." Celeste noted as they continued walking. But soon a small group of three guys dressed in gang clothing (and no not ghetto fab.) came walking in front of them and turned right around and followed them. The gang started saying rude things at first it was mumbled but then it came to a kind of shouting level so the boys could hear them.

"Look its McFag! My favorite band!

"You guys must be so happy you could get any eleven year old you want."

"Hey man, leave alone we're just trying to walk back to our bus." Harry said defensively. One of the guys with a dew rag on stepped abruptly in front of Harry, pushing Celeste out of the way then the other two stepped in front too.

"You'll get back to your bus, but it might be in a body bag" the thugs all laughed.

Celeste was as pissed off as ever. She had a side to her no one knew which led to her always carrying a gun on her ankle at all times. She had it specially shipped just so she could have it while she was here, and if there was ever a time to use it and show her less than admirable side it was now. So while the guys were all in each others face she lifted her leg and pulled it out. She grabbed it by the barrel and forcefully walked up behind the one with the dew rag and smacked him in the back of the head. Everyone just stopped and kind of backed off. Then Celeste picked him up so he was on his knees. She looked him dead in the eye and gave the speech of her life.  
"What the hell do you mother fuckers think you're doing? Are you trying to be gangsta? Because you're not! What? You probably carrying a little switch blade. Let me tell you if you wanna be an American gangsta you best had done been to the hood to even be able to talk. But you you just a pussy who thinks he's bad ass cause he's got his Boy Scout knife." Celeste then grabbed the boy's jersey and pulled him up the rest of the way and slammed him against the wall with the gun pointed to his head and continued in a whisper.

"If you ever pull a knife on any one of those boys again I'm going to come hunt you down in the middle of the night. When I find you I'm gonna take your little knife and slit you right here." She used the gun to show the path she would cut under his chin. "That's going to kill you. Then I'm cut off every single one of your fingers and give them to all your friends so they'll know that I killed you. But more importantly once I'm done your momma's gonna have to go search the ocean to find your body. So if I were you I'd make sure your friends can take care of your fingers cause that's all that'll be left of you got it?" The thug was sweating and shaking by now and with a gun pointed at his head neither of his friends knew what to do but stand there. Celeste then leaned back slowly and with a wicked smile she looked back at McFly who looked nearly as scarred as the thug did and shot the thug in his hand. Then she started walking backwards away and just nodded and said.

"Take care of those hands"

She then turned fully around and walked away gun in hand. The boys were so shocked they actually stood looking between the thug and Celeste then ran to catch up with her. Needless to say it was a quiet walk back.

Once back at the venue it was pretty much time to get ready.

"Guys I'm gonna get ready." Celeste said with her head down opening her dressing room door.

"Uh huh"

"K"

"Sure"

"Hmm"

All the boys answered separately trying as hard as they could to figure out if what they just witnessed was all true. They too slowly made there way into their dressing room. Harry closed the door and said "wow"

Then as usual they all got ready but in an unusually quiet manner.


	7. ecko's of echo

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks for the reviews!**

The show went off with out a hitch and no one in the audience would have ever been able to guess what had happened hours ago. The all American sweet little girl who sang about shy love had shot someone and as all the audience watched her and applauded her, the boys watched her from the side and watched in awe. There she was singing and playing the guitar like that sweet little angel the press had claimed her to be but they still couldn't shake the chills they had from what just happened. Who was this person they were on tour with?

Celeste decided to go the boy's dressing room and check on them. Really she was making sure they hadn't told everyone and their brother and or were spilling there guts to a psychiatrist like Dr. Phil. Because everyone knows if you just went through a horrible experience and need some good advice you should go and tell a plumber from south Texas prancing around with an Oprah given PHD. Any way, she knocked softly on the door and opened it. Tom was sitting on a stool whispering something Danny was strumming his guitar while sitting in a chair and Dougie and Harry were starring off into space on the couch..

"Hey guys! Is wy'all doing okay?"

The boys all looked around at each other. Then Finally Tom waved her in further and said.

"Why don't you tell us what err . . . why whatever it is happened, happened."

She came in and sat down on the extra chair. As she began Tom looked directly at her while Danny kept his head down but looked up at her and Dougie and Harry kept staring off into space.

"Well, I wasn't raised out in the country I actually was raised in California's Echo Park. It's not the best neighbor hood so I learned how to take care of myself and I carry a gun because well that just what people do there. So coming to big cities made me carry it again."

No one moved but then Dougie spoke up

"Well I guess I get that but I think it'd make me feel safer if you didn't carry that you know."

"Sorry, I thought I helped."

"Well we can take care of our selves and we'd never let anyone hurt you." Said Danny

"Yeah by carrying that gun its saying you don't feel safe with them." added Tom

"I'm sorry, I won't carry it. I do feel safe I just I don't know sorry. Are we okay?"

"Ha yeah just don't kill them and its all gravy" Danny laughed.

"I'll be good once the shock wears off. You were way bad ass." Dougie said in amazment.

"Dude I thought you were just gonna shoot him point blank." Danny laughed

"Very Angelina Jolie" commented Tom

They all laughed even Celeste though she was a little embarrassed. But she did take notice that Harry had left himself out of the conversation. She smiled at him.

"Well after tonight I am wiped so I'm gonna head to bed. See you guys tomorrow."

"Night" They all said

"Yeah you know I'm super tired after everything I think I'll head to bed too." Harry announced standing up.

"Yeah I think we all will" said Tom

Dougie shook his head and Danny agreed too.

Harry walked quickly down the hall and knocked on Celeste's door. He heard her say come in. He forcefully opened the door and slammed it shut. Celeste looked up in shock and fright.

"What the hell was that?" asked Harry

"What are you talking about?"

"That shit 'I grew up in a rough neighbor hood' you don't threaten what you did and do what you did just because you grew up in a 'bad neighborhood'."

Celeste got mad "Well I do. Plus you don't know me you didn't grow up where I did."

"But I know enough people to know that every person in the ghetto ends up carrying a gun. So what the fuck? Do you have someone out for you?"

"No." she said crossing her arms

"Well then what you have to open up to me. I don't know you because you won't let me. Whether our relationship started off drunk or not it still meant something. Alcohol doesn't develop feelings for you, you know."

At this point Celeste started crying and biting her nails.

"Don't pull that weak shit if it's one thing you've proved it's that you're not that delicate now tell me. What. Is. It?"

"Well growing up I got involved with the wrong type of people." She began and Harry slowly became less tense.

"I really hung out with the wrong crowd. You know it wasn't like I didn't know better it's just that we had been friends for so long and even though I knew that what they were doing was wrong I couldn't brake myself from them. It was like if she was gonna go and do all these bad things at least I could make sure she didn't go too far. But she was raised in the wrong set up. A broken family, rough neighborhood, loser boyfriends; she was doomed before anything happened. So we'd go out to parties and they'd drink and do drugs. I never touched the drugs though!" She stated talking quicker at this moment and became more animated.

"I drank a little mostly to pass the time but I never go plastered or anything. I couldn't every party ended with them running from the cops and somebody had to be able to run a straight line. I'd end up pushing her into a dumpster or something to hide her or else she'd go home and her crack head dad would beat her. Of course taking the time to hide her meant that I got caught. . . A LOT! At first the cops would just take me home my mom understood, well a little, about my commitment to my friend. I just couldn't let her destroy herself like that so I destroyed myself. I spent a few days in juvenile mostly they were just over night stays nothing bad. But then I just started getting in fights at school trying to protect her rep. She was sleeping around and getting really crazy with the drugs, I mean she'd come to school totally screwed up." Then Celeste looked away a little and her eyes got a little misty.

"Then one night I just couldn't take it any more. I couldn't risk getting caught again or else I'd be spending more than one night in jail. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen her other friends just said I was soft that I shouldn't worry and she'd be fine. But I couldn't trust them!" She began to cry.

"I couldn't so I turned her in I called the cops and turned her in. at least in jail she couldn't get hurt or hurt herself. That's where the gun comes in people found out she told other that I did it. I saw her in jail confessed it was me that turned her in and said it was for her own good. But she freaked and said I stabbed her in the back and that I should watch mine. I got attacked a few times and so I bought a gun off a street dealer to keep me safe." She started to calm down.

"My dad bought some cheap land out east and we moved there I kind of sheltered my self from people. I didn't know how to react anymore. I don't know what happened to me." Celeste shook her head lightly like trying to forget a bad dream. For the second time that night there was only one word that came to Harry's mind.

"Wow."

"Hmm yea."

"I'm sorry I pushed you."

"It's okay but don't tell the other okay? I just well it's nice to get it out but I don't want to be some sob story you know."

"My word" Harry said grabbing her shoulders rubbing them. She slowly looked up at him and he leaned in and kissed her. Then he backed away and smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

**Okay so was this one longer. Sorry they've been short but I just write in little spurts that pop into my head.**


	8. authors note

**NOTE:**

**Ok SO in the last chap I wrote it late and didn't reread it first so when Harry says I know enough people to know that everyone in the ghetto carries a gun I meant doesn't carry a gun. Thanks and sorry**

**Ari Ale**


	9. guess who

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks for the reviews!**

Weeks had flown by and now it was October! This means it's Halloween time and they're in London where some of the best Halloween parties are being held. This made Celeste super excited.

"Okay guys so what are we going to do for Halloween?"

"We could just . . . I don't know I'm sure everyone's having a party." Said Tom

"I shall go as a gorilla." Dougie announced as he starred at the sky.

"Well if we're going out I want to be pretty." Said Celeste

"You could be a gorilla and still look good." added Danny

"Aww Danny you're so cute. Thank You!" Celeste said in a high pitched voice

"Well then we should all just go as a group of gorillas." Came the conclusion from Harry

"Okay well let's go to that club Mahiki." (I have no idea what's in London.) Tom said

"Okay well I want to go shopping for a costume so let's go." Celeste jumped up and down.

"Let's go!" Dougie grabbed her arm and went to the car.

Tom drove and Harry called shotgun so Dougie got in first to the back and then Danny to which Celeste followed. They had been driving for just a little while when Tom told them all about a costume shop a friend had told him about which turned the little drive to a day long experience.

After a while Dougie fell asleep, Tom was zoned in on the road, Harry was messing with the radio, Celeste was watching outside the window with her head resting on it, and Danny was just thinking about Celeste.

She was just so hot to him. She had on tight blue jeans and a baby blue sweater but it might as well have been lingerie. He was just so turned on by her right now for some reason he just wanted to run his fingers through her long sandy blonde hair and touch her smooth tan skin. He slowly reached over and grabbed the inside of her thigh and started rubbing her leg which received a squirm from her but she didn't atop him. He just had to touch her. She looked over, smiled, and rubbed his leg to. But for certain 'reasons' Danny had to stop and grab her hand. He was after all in a car with the guys and was not the time to start feeling these things. All the while Harry had seen this in the rearview mirror. He wished he was the one in the back seat with her he wanted to be near her. He loved her. 'No, I don't love her she's just a kid. But I do Like her' Harry thought. But he had, had sex with her and she had told him about her past and that should mean dibbs or something which meant that Danny couldn't have her. Harry kept watching them through the mirror.

Danny leaned over and started whispering in Celeste's ear. He was whispering ideas of her costume. Though to Harry he imagined much dirtier things.

"How about a fairy, you could wear glitter. Or a little bunny with a cute pink nose, or a playboy bunny. I think everyone would like that." This earned him a little giggle from Celeste.

"Or I could be a vampire and you could be the damsel in distress." Danny then nibbled on her neck a little which made Celeste squeal and giggle a little louder.

Harry almost said something but then Tom butted in

"Hey what are you two doing back there? No having sex in the car while we're all in it." He joked

"Mind your own business." Danny joked back as he started kissing Celeste all over her neck. To which Celeste once again giggled but then began to play along so she moaned.

"Oh Danny yes yes more mmm right there baby."

When she opened her eyes and looked up she saw Toms amused face and Harry's stone cold one. She didn't know why he didn't think it was funny she didn't do anything wrong. But calmly she pushed Danny away and resumed looking out the window. Harry, Danny, and Tom turned forward.

"WE'RE HERE!" Tom shouted and everyone jolted alive.

"Yippie" Celeste screeched

"Yeah" Dougie yawned less than enthusiastically.

"Good my butt is killing me." Danny whined.

They all got out of the car and walked inside. It was amazing it was wall to while with crazy clothes and props. Celeste immediately took off to go play dress up and because she felt bad for earlier she dragged along Harry. The other guys went each and every direction.

Celeste was flipping through costumes and throwing them at Harry to hold. After a while they went to the dressing rooms.

The first outfit was a hippie. She came out with a peace sign and Harry shook his head. The next was a sixties baby doll dress with big white circle shades Harry laughed. There were a few more outfits in between but the last two were classics. One was a skanky angel and the very last was a skanky devil.

Well Harry seeing all the deferent costumes on Celeste had really been turned on. So he got up and leaned on the outside of the curtain to her dressing room. When she opened the curtain revealing the devil outfit she jumped and Harry pushed her back closing the curtain all while kissing her.

He cornered her against the wall and let his hands roam over her body in the mini red dress. He leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Harry" Celeste said out of breath

Harry just kept kissing her. He rubbed her legs and then just lifted her on him pushing her further on the wall.

"I want you again"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have you again? Sober right here?"

"Oh Harry, not here not in a dressing room."

Slightly let down himself he let her down.

"Right . . . you're right. Sorry."

"It's okay I'll get changed now."

Seconds later Celeste was fully dressed and came out holding a Greek goddess outfit.

"Hey wait what are you going as we spent all this time picking my costume you didn't try on one!"

"Don't worry just call me bond James bond."

They went back and met all the guys at the counter to pay. Dougie came back with a ninja outfit, Tom had a NASA space suit (like Armageddon), and Danny was going to be Bruce Springsteen.

**Next up they'll be at the club and certain other celeb, well kinda celeb will join them.**


	10. in da club

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks for the reviews!**

Celeste was putting on the finishing touches to her costume. It was a light blue gown that had a split up the side and was very flowy. It was a sleeveless gown that tied over one shoulder with a gold broche keeping it there from which extra material flowed down. She also had a golden crown of olive leaves on her head going around the bun she had her hair in. She also had dangling golden earrings. Her makeup was a little harsh she wore dark bold black eye liner with light blue eyeliner surrounding it and blue eye shadow that faded to purple. She had smooth bronze lips and a touch of pink blush. She truly looked like a goddess. The boys looked great too. Harry had on a black suit Danny had on blue jeans with the red bandana in a back pocket, a white T, and had slicked back his hair. Douggie had the classic black ninja suit on and Tom had the orange NASA suit on.

They had hired a limo to take them to the club since it was a really up class one. On the way there they couldn't stop talking about the things they heard about the new club, they were all super excited.

"I heard that the bar will have one dollar shots tonight." Celeste giggled.

"Yeah the whole club is supposed to be decorated in a haunted mansion theme." Douggie said. "There will be a tarot card reader and everything."

"Man I bet it's packed!" Tom said as they pulled to the clubs back door entrance.

"Want to meet back here at two? Just in case we split up." Harry suggested.

"Yea sounds good"

"Okay"

They all agreed on the plan then pretty much all went on their own way. As they were walking in Harry leaned into Celeste ear and whispered

"I also heard they have private rooms available." Then kissed her cheek.

Celeste smiled politely but really she wasn't sure how she felt about Harry and all his blunt advancements toward her.

"Well I'm gonna get a drink so I'll see you later."

"I could wait for you."

"That's okay; go have fun after I get my drink I'll be looking around. I really want to check this place out."

"Well okay as long as I get a little you and I time before we leave."

"Sure."

Celeste then turned toward the bar and Harry went off someplace else. She ordered two apple pucker shots and then a Jim beam and cola. She was sort of leaning against the bar looking around she saw the boys dancing and talking to other friends.

The place looked great; it was dark and smoky with orange, black, and yellow lighting. There were fake spider webs everywhere along with different Halloween props. The people looked so funny all dressed up. Just as she finished her drink she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Indiana Jones. Well a red headed Indiana Jones but none the less it was him. Then he held out his hand

"Dance?"

"Sure!" Celeste said and she smiled who cared if she partied with strangers no one was themselves tonight any way.

"Harry"

After letting out a little giggle Celeste answered

"Celeste"

The two made there way to the dance floor and began moving to the beat. It was Michael Jackson's Thriller. Celeste jumped

"I love this song!"

"Great!" the red headed Harry said as he grabbed her waist and started moving closer to her. "So where are from?"

"The US. I'm here working." Celeste shouted back

"Well our country always gladly accepts new beauties."

This earned him a giggle.

"So what are you doing, for work?"

"Singing."

"Beautiful, just like you."

Celeste smiled and kept dancing. She got really into this guy he was funny and really fun to talk to and made a great dance partner. They had been dancing for a while and the alcohol had given Celeste a little buzz.

"I'm a little thirsty care to grab a drink." The red head asked

"Sure I'm really thirsty too."

They grabbed a table and ordered some drinks.

"So Harry" Celeste started as she started to scoot next to him "what do you do"

"I'm ummm in the military."

"That's nice." She said seductively as the waiter brought the drinks they spent the next hour and a half just laughing talking and drinking.

Meanwhile the boys were all dancing with tons of different girls. Harry had picked up that he was moving to fast for Celeste. So he figured he would just hang out with some friends and drink unless she actually came and found him. After a while Harry found the effects of alcohol on him.

Back at the table Celeste had become completely trashed. It is Halloween and that gives her the right to party hard she figured.

"I'm going to freshen up why you don't meet me in a private room." She slurred into red head Harry's ear.

"You do that." He smiled, nodded, and looked over to his friends who all were laughing.

She staggered to the bathroom where she fixed her hair and whipped off sweat. As she was staring into the mirror she realized she didn't remember what she was going to do.

'What was I about to do something about Harry? Oh man this is bad I don't even remember seeing Harry tonight.' She then remembered that she was supposed to meet Harry (mcfly) later that night. 'and I did just say something about private room. He has been super nice.' So Celeste stumbled out of the bath room and made her way to the dance floor she looked around and after a while she found Harry. She went over and grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him away.

At first Harry was a little confused then he looked up and realized who it was.

"Hey I wondered if I would see you tonight it's almost one."

"Harry comes on!"

"Where are we going?" Harry asked confused

"Don't you remember the private rooms?" Celeste said the last part especially low.

Harry just smiled as she led him into one. She slammed the door shut. She pushed him down on the bed and started kissing him passionately. Now, Harry made of been a bit drunk himself but he wasn't stupid and he could taste the alcohol on her breath.

"Celeste not this again. You're drunk."

"No I'm tipsy. There's a diff."

"So tomorrow you wouldn't have any regrets? You're saying you'd remember."

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

She just kept kissing him. Harry was eternally struggling with the decision before him. He wanted her but didn't want a repeat of last time. But her kisses felt good a little too good. Currently Celeste had straddled Harry's lap and was kissing him. Harry moved his hands behind her and flipped them. Harry began to kiss her neck.

"Harry . . . Harry" He didn't realize how much her voice could drive him. He had to have her. He felt up her dress and notice she had no underwear he smiled.

"Mmm now. . . Harry please . . . now."

Harry threw his pants with his coat that Celeste had taken off when they entered.

He thrust himself into her.

"Finally!" Celeste sighed

Harry pressed her further and further until she screamed his name. After an hour though he had to finish because it was two.

Celeste was still a little drunk and wanted more.

"Harry get dressed later I want more you now." she whined like a child.

"We have to meet the boys."

"Fine!"

After some huffing and puffing they made their way to the back door. They met Danny.

"Hey guys the others won't join them they got 'other' rides home. Well not to our home."

Harry and Danny laughed at Danny's joke but Celeste just stood there looking pissed off.

"What's her problem?" Danny asked

Harry just shook his head they saw their limo pull up and made a run for it Harry grabbed Celeste's hand and drug her out. There were tons of paparazzi and he didn't want her to get separated.

They made in the limo and made it safely on the road. Harry was on the side and Danny and Celeste were sitting in the back. Celeste was still not in the right mind and she was still upset that Harry wouldn't give her more of him so she did the one thing that would make him jealous she flirted with Danny.

Celeste gave Harry one evil glare, that he didn't notice, before she began her little escapade.

"Danny I love you." She said and rested her head on his shoulder.

Danny knew she was drunk so he just laughed back and said, "Love you too"

"Would you love me? Harry loves me but he only loves me hours at a time. I bet you could go all night." She smiled as she straddled his lap like she had Harry.

Danny looked shocked and wide eyed stared at Harry, who just buried his head in his hands. He looked back at Celeste and laughed unsure if it was a joke.

"Yea I could." He tried to joke back

"Oh Danny yes yes. I want you I can feel you you're so much bigger than Harry!" She then looked back quickly at Harry through the corner of her eye.

"Enough Celeste! You don't know what you're doing." Danny shouted and moved her off his lap.

Celeste smiled and leaned in and whispered

"I think I could feel what I was doing." And then she winked and just looked out the window for the rest of the ride home. Harry was fully embarrassed by now and Danny was fidgeting.

Everyone went to bed in different states that night. Harry went to bed embarrassed and wishing he would of kept Celeste in that damn room. Danny went to bed wishing Celeste was in his room. Celeste went to bed upset but she was okay with being alone in her own room. They'd deal with their problems tomorrow.

**So I'm sure you can guess the mystery celeb I mean a red head Harry! Come on. But no one will find out till next chap but I thought this one was okay with out anyone knowing it was him.**


	11. do you see what i see

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks for the reviews! **

**O wait there weren't reviews for my last chapter! Jk but seriously reviews do help they also give me a warm and fussy feeling inside.**

Celeste woke up the next day with a horrible headache. The worst part was she was right, last night she was only tipsy not drunk. The difference? She remembered everything along with a hangover.

"Why did I do that" Celeste moaned as she held her head and sat up in bed.

She put her head between her legs as she let the memories of last night flood her brain. She remembered sleeping with Harry AGAIN and then jumping on Danny and making an absolute home run out of the ball park ass of her self.

'Wow that night couldn't have gone worse' she thought

'But first things first I need, no must talk to Harry about our . . . us and sex . . . and Danny poor Danny I must apologize to him.'

She thought about Danny's face last night first when she told him she loved him, it was like she had given him a pony for Christmas, and then after she said something about hours with Harry, he then looked like he saw that same pony get shot. Drastic, yes but true none the less. She didn't want to lead him on and she didn't mean too but it took a dumb tipsy moment for her to realize that's what she had done.

Celeste finally got out of bed and took a shower to get ready for the day she put on some jeans and an old red T-shirt from her little league baseball team. Once she finished straightening her hair she got up the confidence and nerve to call both Harry and Danny and have them meet in her room.

Celeste dialed the phone and listened to it ring then a voice answered

"Hello"

"Hey, Harry, its Celeste would you meet me in my room I think I have some apologizing to do"

"Why, do I need to hear the 'let's just be friends' speech again?" he said a little angry

"No Harry but I do want to apologize for what I did."

"Yea you should that was embarrassing for me and Danny and . . . wait did you say no to the 'lets just be friends speech?"

"Harry I was being childish and tipsy and dumb, I embarrassed myself too. I don't want you guys to leave this tour and remember me as the drunken party girl."

"Did. You. Say. No. to just being friends?"

Celeste thought a moment and she just couldn't let Harry down she had embarrassed him twice and slept with him twice. Plus they could end up being great together. Negative they could end up being the next Sid and Nancy. Also aren't true feeling usually revealed or magnified when drunk.

"Yes"

"So you want to be more than friends."

"Do friends normally sleep with each other than beg for more?"

"Then I think there's no reason for you to be apologizing."

"Why?"

"Because Love means never having to say you're sorry."

"Oh My god you are SO cheesy."

"Yeah well you know."

"Well I gotta call Danny now."

"Love you bye."

"Yeah bye."

Okay so that part was done now all she had to do was call Danny and poor some salt on to that gaping open wound. How fun.

Once again she dialed the number and let the phone ring till someone spoke.

"Ello"

"Danny"

"Uh Hey Celeste"

"Umm so listen" she let out a breath "I'm so sorry for what I did last night. I mean I honestly cringe when I think about it."

"Well thinking straight isn't easy when intoxicated."

"Ha yea found that out."

"So that it?"

"I guess I just really want you to know how sorry I am . . . I already apologized to Harry."

"Which Harry"

Celeste let out a laugh "Hmm let me think you know your band mate HARRY"

"So not the Prince Harry you're with on the magazine cover."

"WHAT"

"You're on the cover of _THE SUN_ with your arms around Prince Harry."

And there ladies and gentlemen is the one memory that didn't flow with the flood this morning but it too came into Celeste mind at that very moment as she slammed her hand against her forehead.

"Oh Danny I got to go"

She slammed the phone down in a rush and ran out of her room to the lobby and grabbed a magazine she scanned the cover as she hurriedly went back to her room to view the content in private.

"Damn damn damn Oh Fuck."

Celeste mumbled to herself as she looked at all the pictures. The other Harry red head Harry was PRINCE Harry. God she hoped this happened all the time and would be left as nothing. But how could she have forgotten about the other guy!

Then it hit her, it hit her like a fat lady on motorized wheel chair, the room she was suppose to meet Prince Harry in the room not Harry Harry. She didn't love him at that moment she loved Prince Harry but she didn't know him all that well so she couldn't have loved him either. God she was becoming quite the little skank. So maybe her and Harry weren't meant to be. Screw true feeling being magnified maybe she was just a slutty drunk. Had she made a huge mistake?

She sat down uneasily and read the article.

'_Prince Harry was seen schmoozing with up and coming starlet Celestial Adams this weekend. Things apparently got hot and heavy on the dance floor and word is she passed the prince her phone number. The two were also spotted later in a booth talking and laughing while soaking in the Halloween atmosphere. Seems like not only could you be whoever but whatever could happen too! But will Indiana and the goddess make it passed the exit or with this be another in club fling for the prince?'_

Celeste couldn't believe it she gave her number to him. What if he called? She wasn't the same fun smooth talking person sober as she was drunk. But they said supposedly right so it could all be a lie. But the fact that she spent the night talking to Prince Harry was not a lie. The pictures were there to prove it. But now she had Harry to worry about not just Prince Harry but Harry who thinks they have a honest to god relationship going when in reality it's just a sad attempt to prove to herself she's not a slut. What had she done? If she were back home she'd be fine and nothing like this would ever happen.

If only she would of stayed in that big old maple tree.Tyler was sweet and nothing bad would have come from that relationshipWhy couldn't have even mumbled something to him. Well now she could mumble a lot to him because she defiantly needed someone to talk to. Maybe Danny would be up for grabs. She threw down the magazine covered in not so picture damn perfect pictures of her and ran out of her room to Danny's and banged on the door.

It flew open with a worried looking Danny on the other side.

"You alright"

Celeste rushed inside and collapsed on his couch put her head in her hands and cried.

"Danny I'm not I think I screwed up big this time."

"What? With Prince Harry this sort of stuff happens with him all the time. Nothing to cry over."

"No, I'm dating our Harry to prove I slept with him for a reason but I confused the Harry's and we shouldn't be together and I feel horrible about you and Prince Harry could call me any second." She let out in a confusing sob.

Danny just hugged her to his chest and whispered

"It'll be okay"

**K so there it is next more Danny and Celeste.**


	12. it comes in three's

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Or should I say thanks Ally! Jk but seriously reviews do help they also give me a warm and fussy feeling inside.**

Celeste was sitting there holding on to Danny as tight as possible. She couldn't stop crying and god why, because of all this dumb pointless drama.

"Hey it'll be okay." Shushed Danny

"Oh God Danny. I screwed up."

All the sudden Celeste felt her stomach in her throat she made a mad dash for the bathroom where she promptly threw up. She really hadn't been feeling well since she woke up but she attributed it all to a mix of hangover and drama. Although she had felt a little off for a while but then again there had been drama for a while.

"You'll be Okay. Don't worry, look at it this way bad news comes in threes you've got Harry, Harry, and me!" Danny then burst out in laughter.

"What is so funny?"

"Your trouble is a harry harry me. Sounds like a razor could solve your problems but you have to be gentle."

Celeste slowed her crying and started to laugh with him.

"You are so stupid"

"What that is your problem right? Harry harry me"

"Well yeah, but you aren't really my problem, you could never be my problem. It's just I felt so bad for last night."

"Well let's just chalk that up to the effect of Halloween you weren't yourself. And apparently those Greek princesses are quit skanky."

"Hey I wasn't skanky just you know flirty."

"Oh yeah flirty, I don't think I've ever had a girl pretend she was having sex with me to flirt."

Celeste moaned "God I am very skanky."

"No Greek princesses are skanky."

"Right, Will you ever forgive me? I mean that was in front of Harry and everything Oh god and I said something about all night long. I am a horrible horrible person."

"I'll forgive you if you pass on the fact that I can love you all night long."

Celeste blushed furiously and smiled as she bowed her head. Danny stared at her as he laughed. He then stopped laughing and just stared at her. Then out of no where he picked Celeste up and threw her over his shoulder.

"AHH Danny what are doing?"

"Making you feel better I can't stand feeling like you owe me something."

He took her into the bed room and threw her on the bed. She laughed as she bounced on the bed. Danny hopped on and crawled over her. He was looking down at her while he was in a kind of in an up push up position.

"Celeste you're so beautiful" he went down kissed her cheek and came up "I bet you could handle me all knight" he went up and down again. Then he started basically doing push ups over her while grunting her name and saying yes over and over. Once Celeste got the idea that he was making fun of her she started to laugh. Danny started to laugh to and just fell on top of her.

"See not so bad is it."

"Having you do push up over me? No, but that was incredibly embarrassing."

"Yes it was."

Celeste laughed and hugged Danny.

"What would I do with out you?"

"You would probably be having sex with Harry in that club still."

"Danny shut up." She hit him that was kind of uncalled for but she did deserve it.

"You're right he can only love you hours at a time"

"Oh poor Harry he must have been so red last night."

"He was probably wishing he could go longer than an hour last night."

"Okay seriously please let that go I feel so bad about it."

"Okay I'm sorry but do you at least feel a little less stressed?"

"Yeah but what should I say to Harry."

"Whatever you do don't lead that boy on."

"Too late." She mumbled as she got off the bed and turned to Danny "I should probably go talk to him."

"I'll be here when you're done. You know if you need to let out more steam just consider this a sauna."

Celeste let out a little laugh at his pathetic joke and choked out a "Thanks." She leaned and kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Once out of his room she shut the door and whispered 'too late' it was too late she led on Harry and now she liked Danny. But was she just leading him on too?

Celeste walked down the hall to Harry's room she knocked on the door. Just then though a frantic voice was herd screaming her name and a blur of a person was seen running down the hallway. A moment later she noticed the blonde boy it was the overly perfect California blonde boy that she could never say anything to. It was Tyler.

All thoughts escaped Celeste mind as she stared at Tyler coming down the hall and Harry opened the door. Soon she also lost all sight everything went black around her as a loud thud sounded in her ear.

The next thing Celeste knew she was waking up in a cushy bed with beeping in the background. Her eyes fluttered open and there was a bright light. She groaned as shapes started forming. She was in a hospital room. Why was she in a hospital room? As she looked around she noticed a light and loud ding went off soon a doctor came in to her room.

"Hi Celeste how are you feeling?"

"Good I guess but I'm in a hospital."

"Well you're not in a bad condition depending on how you take this news."

"What news? What's wrong with me?"

"Celeste let me ask you a few questions. Have you been feeling off maybe emotional?"

"A little yes I guess"

"Been feeling sick even throwing up"

"I did this morning."

"And you are here do to the fact that you passed out."

"Okay" Celeste was lost what was this all about?

"Now there are a lot of boys out in that waiting room have you had sexual relations with any of them?"

"Yes"

"Miss Adams you're pregnant."

Celeste couldn't believe it she was pregnant. Harry was the father. Well he was the sperm donor. Would he be a father? Would Danny hate her? Oh god Danny. She wanted Danny but now she had to live with Harry if he'd have her. She had to become a mom. She hoped she'd have a dad. But she didn't love Harry. How could god punish her like this? She used to be so responsible and one slip up and he deals her the baby card.

Celeste was stunned.

**Review what do you think?**


	13. the master plan

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks for the reviews! **

Well Celeste had two choices freak out and have the doctor believe she was a hopeless teen case or stay calm and strong and come off as a ready and wiling young woman. She wanted to be strong but she couldn't help but cry.

"Pregnant? I'm Pregnant." she asked but made it into a statement meant for herself more than the Doctor.

"Would you like to see anyone or maybe you'd like something to eat?" asked the doctor

"Could I actually have a few minutes alone?"

"Sure and if you need anything press the button with the face and a nurse will see you."

"Thank you" Celeste said as she smiled weakly at the doctor to which he graciously nodded and left the room.

Celeste needed some time to let this whole thing soak in. She was seventeen, on a tour with a bunch of boys, and had her whole career/life ahead of her. Now to add to that list of thing she was a soon to be mother. But would she make a good mother? She wasn't even that super crazy about babies. Sure she loved kids like seven and above but a baby. She had to influence this thing set its boundaries and give it morals. What if she screwed up and messed up the kids' whole life and then it resented her for the rest of its life? She couldn't take that.

But half of her liked the idea of being a mom not now but she could see herself in the future having the all American family. A house in the suburbs with a white picket fence all littered with toys in the back yard, she'd work from home and her husband would commute to the city. They'd be best friends and throw parties with the neighbors. Her child deserved something like that. It deserved a father that it would love that she would love and that would be up to having the responsibilities of having a baby. Not Harry, a drummer, who's constantly on tour and would be away. But England would be a cute place to raise a child and it would get a cute little accent and then she wouldn't be a mom but a mum.

Then it hit Celeste, Harry, she had to tell Harry. She had to tell McFly. Or did she the tour would be over in a few weeks long before she would ever show. No, she had to tell them it was only right. It was time to grow up and be responsible on behalf of the child. The grown up thing to do here is to tell the father it was half Harry half her. But Danny she wanted Danny.

It was then Celeste got a crazy idea she'd seen it in movies and on TV. She could sleep with Danny wait a few weeks then tell him he'd still love her, he'd be the dad, Her parent's would love him. At this moment some important lost detail came to Celeste. Tyler. Tyler was back what was she going to do with Tyler, what did he want? With all the curiosity of that consuming her head she immediately pressed the nurse button she had to know what he was here for.

"Can I get you something miss?" a nurse asked

"I'm Celestial Adams there should be a group of boys waiting to see me."

"I'll send them in" she smiled

Celeste waited a few minutes sitting there with the thoughts of a baby a daddy and Tyler's unknown purpose of being here swimming in her head. Then the boys entered.

"Celeste" Tom came in and hugged her along with Douggie who gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"There's my girl" Danny said and followed suit of Dougie and Tom with the kissing and hugging. At this point if she wasn't pregnant and wouldn't of had her mind on Tyler she would have a stomach of butterflies.

Harry followed him he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips that lingered "love" he said to her while he looked her in the eyes. That sent Celeste a wave of shivers.

Tyler then came in and hugged her. "Well how are you? I came to see you and when I do you faint." He let out a small laugh. "Are you alright?"

Well she was only seventeen so it was going to take her a while to grow up and get used to doing the responsible thing. So she answered

"low blood sugar, I hadn't been feeling well and you know I hadn't got to breakfast this morning so here I am." She said quickly

"Well glad you're okay." Dougie smiled

"I was worried, I was like man she's gonna have like cancer, aids, and pneumonia all in one." Danny said.

Everyone laughed she loved how he could cut the tension and advert the focus from her.

"Wow worry wart." Harry smiled.

"Well since I'm fine Tyler what are you doing here?" She asked rather rudely but unintentionally.

"I . . . I came to see you." He said caught off guard "I don't know I just had the urge to come and see you. I miss you back home. That tree looks so empty with out you empty."

Celeste had forgotten about the tree, which used to be her inspiration. The view from the tree, the silence in the field, and the beauty of it all.

"You know I had almost forgotten about home." She sated blankly.

"What! You almost forgot your own home!" Tyler exclaimed.

"No I mean the little things back home, like the little neighborhood with white fences back home."

"Oh, yeah those, they're very 'Leave it to Beaver' a very family neighborhood."

As Tyler said those words a image of him came to mind his California cool his guaranteed wealth from his father he came from back home he was the all American boy. He came from a dynasty of all American families. He was sure to inherit all of that. Tyler could be that dad all kids wants rich, athletic, good looking.

"You know guys . . . they said I can go home when I'm ready and to celebrate lets go out!"

"Sure if you think you're up to it." Tom said and every one agreed.

"Duh it was my idea" Celeste laughed.

Back at the hotel Celeste was getting ready to go out. She knew what she was about to do was wrong but this baby wasn't her from her best moment. She had sinned by having sex before marriage so who cares if she seduced and lied to someone. But which someone? Danny was who she wanted but Tyler was who she fantasized about.

Celeste decided she would worry about that later. She focused on looking good for . . . well for someone. She curled her hair and did put on light pink lipstick and some sparkling dark green eye shadow and light bronzing blush. For her out fit she chose a new dress she had bought. She felt it matched her new sexy self image. It was a sage green dress that had a thin halter strap and plunged down to under her naval. She matched it with some gold stilettos. She took one good look in the mirror

"Well if all else fails Harry will like it" she said to herself.

Then there was a knock on her door. She answered it and in walked Tyler.

"Hey thought I'd meet with you early since I don't know anyone else's room." He said as calmly as possible but you could tell her outfit had taken a little if not all of his breath away.

"Yea no prob I'm ready but everyone is actually meeting in my room. Where's you're room at by the way?"

"Huh umm I forgot the room number but its one floor up near the elevators." He said as he smiled broadly.

"What?" Celeste smiled back.

"That's the most you've probably ever said to me."

They smiled at each other a moment before Celeste said quietly

"Well I've changed a lot"

Tyler started to advance toward her but then there was a knock on the door. Celeste walked over to the door and before she answered it she yelled as a joke

"We didn't order room service!" then she opened to find all the guys.

"I came to pick up my room service." Dougie laughed.

"Awe we just ran out" Celeste pouted then waved Tyler over and said

"Let's go!"

**Read and review much thanks and go team USA!**


	14. Abort!

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks for the reviews! **

They all arrived at the club and while Celeste was smiling as bright as the disco lights she was eternally miserable, she was so over going out to clubs. The loud music, all the people, the intense heat, and standing up all night mad her back hurt. Now she may be sounding like an expectant mother in the middle of a mood swing but she didn't wan to think about that so she was just going with being uptight. She had to be pushing all that aside though because tonight she had to be happy happy happy and seem sexy sexy sexy. But when you're retaining the worlds wait in water it's not so easy especially when your dress shows your stomach but on the good side some of the weight was milk because she had noticed her bras were a little snug.

"How about I grab the drinks tonight" Celeste said cheerfully

"I don't really care what you bring me as long as you keep giving it to me" Tyler said trying to be suggestive.

Celeste kept smiling in her overly and fake cheerful way and answered

"How about I surprise you all."

"Not any for me thanks I saw some street band playing Dougs and I are going to go check them out. We'll be back and meet up later." (Sorry they aren't in this story a lot but I have no idea what to do with them)

"Okay I'll come back with three surprises. That good?"

"Yeah, Of course" Harry answered for them.

Celeste walked away and Harry turned to Tyler

"So what's your story, how do you and Celeste know each other?"

Tyler picked up on Harry's insecurity and well he came for Celeste so gaining dominance was important and he wanted to have no confusion on why he was here.

"Me and her go way back (lie) she had a crush on me (true) and we started a little something (lie) but then she left for your tour and I missed her so much I thought I'd come see her (true)."

"Oh well that's sad. Because she already moved on . . . to me." Harry smiled

"Well I don't know I mean I'm the boy from back home she's probably missed me and she'll probably want to catch up all night."

"She could but I've already got three things that'll guarantee she won't"

"What's that?" Tyler questioned taking a step forward. Mean while Danny just stood and watched he could tell this was getting ugly.

"Well let's see I've got her to drink and open up, I got her heart, and I got her virginity." Harry said with a smirk and folded his arms.

Tyler's eyes widened and he stood chest to chest with Harry Danny moved in to but Tyler didn't try anything he just leaned in looked down because he towered over Harry and said,

"Well if she's got nothing to lose that'll make my job easier."

While all this was going on Celeste was at the bar ordering multiple shots of the strongest things she could find. She was going to need them all stone drunk if she was going to pull this off. First she'd send Harry off someplace and throw a girl on him, and then she'd get Danny alone with her and Tyler and just see what would happen.

After getting herself some tonic and lime, to make it look like she was drinking without actually drinking after all she was expecting, she brought over a tray of shots to a fuming Harry and Tyler and a shocked Danny.

"Here we go guys this should last you a few minutes."

Celeste sat down her tray and smiled. Tyler turned and started to say something but then Harry grabbed her and kissed her hard and full on the lips.

"Thanks for the drinks." Harry said

"Yeah" Celeste choked out and starred at Danny and Tyler bewildered then she gained composure and added "Drink up."

Danny had maybe one or two shots but Tyler and Harry got into a kind of drink off and finished the rest of the tray. That was almost her plan unfortunately Danny was sober but it would be easy to get Tyler alone and Harry away.

"You guys stay here I'm going to the restroom"

Celeste walked into the restroom she started fixing her hair and thinking about how she was going to execute her plan when suddenly a staggering girl walked into the restroom and threw up into the trash can. She was defiantly drunk, perfect.

"Hun are you okay?" Celeste asked

"Mmm just need a little alcohol to get the taste of alcohol out of my mouth" the girl giggled as she washed out her mouth with water.

"Hey your that girl my friends been starring at all night."

"Really who's your friend?"

"Do you know of Mcfly it Harry the drummer."

"Oh My God no way." She said excited

"Yeah if you want to he's at a table near the bar."

The girl high tailed it out of the restroom. Celeste stayed a tad later then walked out and toward the table and sure enough there was the girl and Harry making out but Tyler was no where in sight. 'Oh well I'll start with Danny' Celeste thought. She noticed Danny sitting down at the bar so she walked over.

"Guess I don't have to worry about Harry do I?"

"Yeah all your problems are solved."

"Yep except well Tyler but I don't know if I'd count him as a problem quite yet."

"Might as well him and Harry had a row while you went to get the drinks."

"Really? What about you were you in it?"

"No I was just the referee." He laughed

It was now that Celeste started turning on the charm. She laughed with him and out her hand on his knee; Danny looked down at her hand just resting there. Then Celeste leaned in and kissed Danny. He responded back and held the back of her neck. Before things got to hot Celeste leaned back

"Danny do you want me, or is this too fast?"

"No, no you want to go back?"

"Yeah"

They got up to leave and exited the building but just as they walked out someone grabbed Danny and hers shoulder. They turned around and came face to face with Tyler.

"Hey guys where you going?" he asked looking specifically at Danny.

"Well we didn't see you, we were going to leave" Celeste said while she still had a hold of Danny's hand.

"Not before I get a chance to dance with you! Come on one little dance."

Celeste gave an apologetic glance at Danny as Tyler grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. They hit the dance floor and Celeste was dancing with her back to his stomach. Then a slow song started so she slowly turned around and looked up at Tyler.

He held Celeste like a lady hand on lower back and the other in hers. She smiled nervously up at him it was like all the sudden she was her old self again but she shook that feeling quickly. She was a new person not the type she wanted to be but how could she blush when she's been much closer to a boy before.

"Missed you Celeste"

"Same" she answered untruthfully she really hadn't thought of him at all.

"Can I kiss you? I've always wanted to kiss you just to prove the chemistry I felt is still there."

"I guess" she said insecure again.

He lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly and whispered

"Surely you felt that."

Celeste searched his eyes. That was the kiss she used to dream of as a little girl.

"Celeste did you feel it?"

She shook her head yes.

"Celeste don't clam up on me now. Not when I want hear your beautiful voice."

She tried to spit out something but all that came out was his name in a tiny high pitched squeak

"Tyler"

"Celeste why don't you go up to a room with me?"

She nodded as he took her hand and made their way to the room. Tyler led her in and shut the door. Celeste was so nervous and for possibly the first time sober. Tyler walked up to her and began kissing her. She stood stiffly there she could do this she told herself 'you can do this'. She kissed him back and tried moaning a little.

"Celeste are you sure."

She nodded and smiled

"I wanna hear you say it."

"Mmhm, yes."

He picked her up and laid Celeste on the bed and started kissing her again he kissed down her neck and stopped at a spot at her collar bone and began moving his hand up her thigh.

Any other time Celeste would have loved this. Tyler that perfect boy she used to dream about here kissing her but as changed as Celeste thought she was she wasn't changed that much. She abruptly stopped Tyler.

"I can't"

"Why what's the matter?"

"Tyler" she cried "I'm Pregnant its Harry's"

Tyler stared at her then began kissing her neck again.

"Tyler stop I'm pregnant didn't you hear me?"

He looked at her and with a stone look said

"It's going to be mine, let's make it mine." Then began kissing her again and taking off her dress.

"Tyler, No." Celeste said trying to stop him. But he wouldn't he just kept grabbing her.

She hit him, Tyler grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head.

"It can't be his you can't have a baby before I have you."

Celeste tried to scream but that perfectly imperfect boy scarred her voice away. So she laid there and tried to block it all out.

**Read and Review please thanks again to those who have.**


	15. mirror mirror who am I

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks for the reviews! **

**So then Tyler walked out of the room and fell down a whole which turned into a cliff. JK Now to the story!**

Tyler adjusted his jacket as he closed the door and left the club. Celeste was left in the room all alone to put her self back together. Celeste was hysterically crying while trying to walk out of the room, she was in so much pain. She wobbled out of the room and down the stairs. She kept her head down in shame and tried to wipe all the tears away that were clouding her eyes. She ignored the looks of people as she made her way toward the exit. She was half way through the club when a familiar pair of feat stopped her.

"Celeste are you alright?" Danny asked concerned.

Celeste collapsed into Danny and kept crying and with her unsteady breathing she let out a weak

"Take me home . . . please."

Danny held her tight and shielded her away from all the wondering eyes as they walked from the club to a cab. He held her close the whole way back and slowly Celeste's breathing steadied. When they reached the hotel Danny escorted her all the way into the elevator to their hallway with out saying a word until she tried to breakaway and go to her room then he stopped her.

"Come to my room huh?"

She nodded her head and walked into his room and sat in the chair for the desk while Danny sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands and slowly looked up at her. What a pitiful sight he saw. A beautiful girl all dressed up with tear stained cheeks sadly looking down with her arms wrapped around herself as if she was her own jacket.

"Celeste" Danny said quietly and hoarse

She slowly looked up at him

"Tell me what happened are you upset about Harry? Did Tyler say something?"

"No" she whispered

"What happened?"

Celeste was so embarrassed she didn't want anyone to know. She was upset she tried to be a sexy young woman and she even did the adult thing she told the truth she told Tyler she was pregnant but all being grown up got her was rapped. So like a child she quickly got up ran to Danny and began to cry again.

"Harry was right I'm just a kid, but I had sex with him and now I'm pregnant and I told Tyler but he . . . he rapped me!" she sobbed "I I feel so disgusting and look at me I'm dressed like a slut I'm surprised no one else tried to rape me. Actually maybe he didn't rape me I probably was just asking for it." She tried to laugh.

Danny hugged her as close as possible to himself.

"No don't say that. It wasn't you. You're going to be fine."

"Danny I'm pregnant!"

"Are you sure? I mean well there's blood on you." He pointed down

There was a small trickle of blood running down her leg. Celeste got up and rushed to the bathroom. Danny ran after her and listened through the door. Then he knocked

"Celeste do you think you're okay?"

She slowly walked out head down

"I think so it was only a little bleeding."

"It won't be that bad have you told Harry?"

"No"

"I think you should, I know he'll be responsible and do the right thing."

"But Danny I don't love him I"

Danny cut her off

"Then you should of thought of that before"

"Would you be responsible Danny?"

"If it was mine, yeah but I think you would have to be super drunk to love me. Especially if you had to be at least tipsy to do it with Harry every time. You really should grow up you're not a kid."

"That's not what other people tell me."

"You don't always have to listen to other people, other people aren't always right!"

"Danny I want you to be the dad I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." He paused "You have to tell Harry."

"Is he back yet?" Celeste asked with her head facing away from Danny.

"Yea, he pushed that girl off and came home, and don't you dare make him feel bad for that, not when you're the cause of it."

"I won't. Do you really think he'll be a good dad?"

"Harry, of course! Celeste you're great and in any other situation I would love to be with you. But you need to do the right thing."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I've been so selfish."

"Just go to Harry"

Danny stood and gave her hug. He watched Celeste leave and shut the door. Then he lay on his bed and starred at the ceiling of his room in the dark. The girl he wants is pregnant with his best friend's baby and he didn't even know.

Celeste went to her room and cleaned herself up a little. She took off her makeup, put on some jeans and a t shirt, and brushed out her hair. She took a good look in the mirror. There stood the true Celestial; she was sweet, conservative and maybe a little silly at times. It was the girl she still could be the fun loving all American girl. She had missed that girl even though she had never truly gone. We all have different sides to ourselves but sometimes certain sides show up more often. Celeste grabbed a hair clamp twisted her hair and walked out of her room.

She walked down the hallway to Harry's room. She stood in front of the door and took a few cleansing breaths and knocked on the door. She waited a second then a red eyed Harry with a white under shirt and slacks answered the door.

"Celeste" he said meekly then moved aside to let her in.

"Harry, listen I'm sorry about tonight but I have to tell you something and you should probably sit."

Harry shut the door and bent his head down then looked up at her.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry for tonight too."

"No, it wasn't your fault. Harry this is really hard for me and I'm so scared."

He was about to say something but she held a hand to stop him. Then she walked over and took his hands in hers and looked him dead in the eye.

"Harry I need you now because I'm well we are pregnant."

Harry sat down stunned. Then he looked up at her

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes and I'm positive."

"Wow, I'm going to be a dad."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Well I think I will be it's just so . . . unexpected."

"Ha tell me about it."

"Are you ready?"

"If you promise to go through this with me, I think I will be. I mean you have no idea how hard and scared I was to tell you. I thought that you know you wouldn't want to be a dad or you'd make a bad dad."

"No, I'm going to be great because I'm going to be there every step of the way."

"Harry that means so much but what about us? Are we together?"

"Well I thought that we were I mean we are having a baby together."

"That doesn't mean anything. You can be a dad without having to be with the woman. This tour end soon you know and then I'm either here or I'm gone I just don't know."

"Well I'd prefer you here. I'd prefer to be able to watch you and the baby grow. I want to through this with you."

Celeste was so over whelmed by this she just stood up and hugged Harry and he hugged he back. She had forgotten that he had different sides too. He was sweet, he was caring, and he, just like her was going to be a parent.

"I wasn't sure if I could do this but together I think we can." Celeste said

"Yeah." Harry smiled

"So what do you think it'll be?" Celeste asked rubbing her stomach.

"Perfect." Harry said and kissed her.

**Read and Review I'll try and update soon.**


	16. Parents just don't understand

**Don't own McFly **

**Hey keep sending in ideas guys it helps a lot. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry also that this has taken so long but I started college and so I've been super busy. Pleasse forgive me! ****BTW it wasn't tons of blood on her leg it was a little trickle which can happen without loosing the baby.**

When they let go they both looked down and smiled.

"So Danny knows, he took me home from the club and he noticed the blood."

"I'm glad he did Danny's a great guy."

"Yeah" neither of them were still looking at each other.

"So" Celeste continued "You wanna tell the others?"

"Of course but maybe tomorrow."

"Right." Celeste got up to leave but Harry stood up and stopped her.

" You could stay here with me tonight. If it'd help you had a stressful day." he smiled

"thanks but I need some alone time."

"Okay well I'll come over tomorrow and we can tell the guys."

"Great see you then."

Celeste walked out of Harry's room and back to hers it was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders but the strain was still there, that strain being danny. She felt so bad she knew she had hurt him and she knew she still liked him. But now he wouldn't want to be with her because Harry did and Harry had the right to be with her since he was the dad and Danny was just doing the right thing by being a good friend.

Celeste was tired and slept easily that night but even in her dreams she couldn't shake the thought of Danny.

(Dream)

_It was a beautiful sunny day everything was in bloom. The guest had arrived the gazebo was decorated with tons of lite pink flowers. Danny was up at the alter with the other McFly boys. The music started and the guest stood and turned at the back of the isle was Celeste. She had on a strapless white gown the wrapped around her and came together in the waist with a diamond broach in the shape of a DC. the satin was tight til her knees then it flared out and hit the ground the back extended into a train. She held lite purple flowers. A little girl in a dress the color of Celeste's flowers followed her down the isle carrying the train. She got to the end of the isle and danny lifted her vale. She smiled as looked at him and he looked at her then the preacher started but it all went into blur as right behinde danny stood Harry who was now holding the little girl playing with her. But he wasn't in his tux he was in jeans and a navy sweater. Celeste looked down and she too had on a light blue sweater and jeans when she looked back up she realized she was in a house. Out the window were rolling lush green hills decorated with fall leaves and bare trees. Then Harry came up to her with the baby and kissed her on the cheek and so did the little girl. Celeste couldn't help but to smile. But as Harry started to talk it sounded like a smoke detector went off. . ._

(End Dream. . . duh)

Celeste woke up peacefully in her bed to the sun shinning sweetly in through the window. what in the world had that dream ment? She thought she loved danny but Harry made such a cute dad and thats all that mattered because Harry was the dad and so thats who she would be with. Right?

She got up and pushed those thoughts out of her head. Today she wore a tighter long sleeve top that was grey. She figured she'd only be able to fit into it for so much longer and it was new so she might as well get as much use out of it as possible. She stood in front of a full length mirror as she brushed her hair straight but as she sat the brush down and started to walk away she caught sight of her profile. She stood at an angle and stared as she laid her hands on her stomach which was still flat but for the firstr time she realized how much she had grown and matured. She thought all the fame and traveling was changing her and for the worse but the fact was she was just changing. Physically she had the same sandy blonde hair and facial features but she had developed into a woman mentally. Maybe it was a bumpy road but after spending puberty in a secluded corn field by yourself with nothing but a maple tree all the social maturity had to catch up sometime.

Sure she was young but she could be a mom. She knew how to love she was more than financially capable and mentally stable her parents raised her well. . . her parents. She had to tell her parents! Celeste watched her face turn white in the mirror. Were adults still afraid of their parents? Yes, her mom still had issues with her grandma. Was that the same as this? No, she was a teenager almost adult having an adults baby!

'Oh shoot I'm screwed' thought Celeste

'How am I supposed to tell them, Hey mom, dad you know how your sweet innocent little girl left and went on tour with a bunch of horny little boys said she'd be fine and that this was her dream? Well now that little girl is gonna be a mom to one of those little boys baby. Guess I'm all grown up! Will you still make my bed for me?' yea that'll work.

But maybe she could put it off for a while after all the tour was almost over and she could tell them in person. But then again if they yell too much she could just hang up the phone and live in exile out in the countryside of France.

Drastic? I think not!

Celeste hurried out of the room to go talk to Harry hopefully he could help after all he was in this with her.

She went and anxiously banged on his door. He opened with a smile.

"Hello beautiful!" he said and leaned in and kissed her on her neck as she shoved him into the room and hastily closed the door.

"Ha Looks like someone wants a little play time before it's too late or their too big" Harry jested as he turned her around and kissed her more on the neck while holding her hands and walked with her to the couch.

"Harry my parents. . . " Celeste started as Harry continued on her neck but to witch he abruptly stopped

"Well that's a mood ruiner." he laughed

"No Harry seriously i'VE GOTTA TELL MY PARENTS!" She said with her eyes wide open as if to say that just happened!

"Me too" Harry said in a duh tone

"Yes but your Rock-star your mom probably assumes you've been having sex and believes she has eight grand children all over this country!" She said exasperated then contiued in a higher pitched voice.

"My parents probably think I'm preaching the lords word on the side when I'm not sleeping, eating, or singing because thats all they think I'm doing over here!"

"celeste. Clam DOWN." Harry said in a soft tone. "THey may freak out at first but eventually they will accept it because your their baby. and they love you."

"How do you know?"

"How could any one hate this face?" He said and grabbed her chin and kissed her softly

"But seriously I was thinking Maybe we could have a little fun before we can't anymore." He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers

"Harry!" She laughed "We could end up with twins or something!"

"WEll I don't think thats how that stuff works but if so good then we can each have one."

Then he continued were he left off and started kissing her up her neck and pushed her down on the couch.

**Well that's this chapter hope it was enjoyable not my best but I have to get back in the flow you know? lol thanks for reading.**


End file.
